


I Win

by likeusyoumean



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean
Summary: Villanelle wants to train Eve to fight, however the session doesn't go exactly as planned.. or does it?Contains smut, enjoy
Relationships: Villaneve - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	I Win

*disclaimer: I do not own Killing Eve, nor do I own the characters. For entertainment purposes only*

Eve is sleeping when the door bursts open startling her, "The hell?!" Eve shouts going for the gun under the night stand "Too late. You're dead." Villanelle says waving the gun "W-what?" Eve asks breathless "I'm training you tomorrow morning. Be ready." Villanelle says leaving the room and a confused Eve in her wake  
  
Villanelle is up early the next morning, she sets the room, and lines a training mat for protection against the hardwood floors. Taking a foldable table in the room, she fills it with various weapons from her collection and waits for Eve.  
  
As Villanelle hears Eve move around the house, she called to her, "Eve! In here!" Villanelle says, Eve made her way to the room, "You can't be serious." Eve says walking in  
  
"I told you, today we fight." Villanelle said "Villanelle, I'm a trained former MI6 agent." Eve says "Not in hand to hand. Eve, when I broke into your house, you couldn't fight me off. I could have killed you." Villanelle says "Thanks for the reminder." Eve says sarcastically  
  
"Eve, I'm serious. If you're going to work in this business, you need to be able to defend yourself." Villanelle says "Alright." Eve says sighing  
  
"Good. Choose a weapon." Villanelle says, Eve looked to the table. A stiletto knife, similar to the one she used on Villanelle in Paris, caught her attention  
  
"Really?" Eve asks smiling, "Thought it was fitting." Villanelle says with a smirk "God, you're cocky." Eve says smiling as she chose the knife "And you love it." Villanelle says stepping face to face with Eve "Are we really doing this?" Eve asks, Villanelle quirked an eyebrow and nodded  
  
"What are the rules? Sparring has rules, right?" Eve asks "You pretend to kill me, before I kill you. Simple." Villanelle says "That's it?" Eve asks "But what if I-" Eve says, Villanelle uses the heal of her foot to knock Eve off her feet, sending her flying to the floor. Eve coughed and groaned "Ugh, ow!" Eve says, Villanelle smirks, standing over Eve, extending her arm down to her  
  
"Not as easy as it looks?" Villanelle asks, Eve kicks Villanelle's shin, knocking her down. She rolls as Villanelle hits the floor hard, her nose bleeding. Villanelle's hand came up to her nose as she wincned and laughed, "That hurt, Eve." Villanelle says smirking at Eve beside her on the floor  
  
Villanelle rolls on her back, proping herself up on her elbows as her nose bled. "You did good, better than I thought. You still have a way to go." Villanelle says "Yeah." Eve says sighing as she shut her eyes  
  
"We're not done." Villanelle says standing and pulling the butterfly knife from her pocket. Eve laughed as Villanelle has her knife's blade out in seconds, ready to attack. Eve took her stiletto knife from the floor as she stood to face Villanelle once again  
  
"Now what?" Eve asks "Now, we fight." Villanelle says lunging at Eve "Fuck." Eve says dodging Villanelle, Eve's knife falling to the floor as Villanelle circles her "Come on, Eve." Villanelle says. Eve checked her surroundings, eyes scanning for an exit and darting to the stiletto blade on the floor  
  
Eve attempted to go around Villanelle, only to be met with an arm around her shoulders, and a knife at her throat. "Try again." Villanelle says in Eve's ear. Letting her go Eve looked again, this time dodging an attack with the butterfly knife as she turns to the right and flees to the left. Eve went behind Villanelle, her foot kicking the back of Villanelle's knee making her knife drop as she fell  
  
"Good! Better!" Villanelle says picking up her butterfly knife and standing again. Eve uses Villanelle's technic against her, using her foot behind Villanelle's ankle to knock her to the ground as she had done earlier. "Oh!" Villanelle groans as she hits the ground hard, Eve climbs down on top of her, Villanelle placing the butterfly's blade at Eve's throat.  
  
"I win." Villanelle says smirking, Eve pressed her blade more into Villanelle "Not quite." Eve says, Villanelle looked to her side, the knife in Eve's hand at the same place she stabbed before. Villanelle laughs, "Very good, Eve." Villanelle says

"I'm impressed." Villanelle says, eyes flickering to Eve's lips as she lowers her butterfly knife a bit "You should be." Eve says, eyes on Villanelle's lips as she leaned in for a short kiss "You never saw the second knife." Eve whispers against Villanelle's lips making her smile  
  
Villanelle leans her head to the right, a small blade in Eve's hand rests on Villanelle's thigh. "Femoral artery." Villanelle says smiling as she sets her head back on the mat "I studied you, remember?" Eve says "That's sexy, Eve." Villanelle says smirking "I know." Eve says with a smirk  
  
Eyes trace each other's lips, Villanelle drops her knife, bringing her hands to ran along Eve's sides. Eve's breathing increased, she leans down, capturing Villanelle's lips. Eve pulled back, tossing the knives in her hands across the floor as she kisses Villanelle again, more passionately.  
  
The kiss becomes heated, Villanelle running her hands up the back of Eve's shirt. Eve kisses Villanelle's chin, her jaw, her neck, "Eve." Villanelle moaned. Eve smirked and Villanelle flipped their positions, pinning Eve's arms to the mat by her head. Villanelle kisses her way down Eve's jaw and neck, working her way to Eve's chest  
  
"Villanelle." Eve moaned, her arms dropping to Villanelle's hair, "No." Villanelle says, pinning Eve's arms back above her head "Not yet." Villanelle says, she smirks when Eve groaned  
  
Villanelle's hand snaks its way up Eve's shirt, running along her abandon and the material hugging her nicely underneath. Eve gasps as Villanelle's fingers ghost the warm skin with care, "This is always the best part, Eve." Villanelle whispers against Eve's stomach, causing Eve to shiver  
  
Villanelle's right hand slids into Eve's bra, cupping her right breast with ease, her finger circling the nipple. Eve moaned, bucking her hips against Villanelle  
  
"Please." Eve begs "Please, what?" Villanelle asks "Please, I can't take much longer." Eve says, coming back to her face, "I think you will." Villanelle says, Eve sighs  
  
Villanelle palmed the pale-red, sensitive nipple as she kisses Eve's neck, leaving a trail to her chest. "Please." Eve begs again "No." Villanelle says looking up at Eve, seeing she's nearly ready to break, Villanelle moves to the other breast  
  
Villanelle pushes Eve's shirt up and pulls her bra down, placing her mouth on Eve's left breast while palming the right. "Oh, fuck!" Eve moans, Villanelle smirks against Eve's skin as her tongue circles Eve's already hard nipple, "Fuck, Villanelle." Eve moans, struggling to keep her hands in place as Villanelle works her breasts  
  
Villanelle pulls back her mouth, a smirk on her lips at the sight in front of her. Switching from the left side to the right, Villanelle brings her hot mouth down on Eve's right breast. "Oh!" Eve moans, Villanelle's left hand ghosts down Eve's stomach, into the linning of her sweats  
  
Eve moans loudly, hands going to grasp Villanelle's tied back hair. Villanelle's finger lightly runs along Eve's lips making her moan, "No underwear?" Villanelle asks releasing Eve's breast "What's the use?" Eve says breathless, Villanelle smirked as she kisses Eve  
  
Slowly running two fingers along her labia, Eve's legs began to shake. "V-Vill, I won't last-" Eve says "Shh." Villanelle says slowly entering one finger, than another "Shit- oh, fuck!" Eve moans as Villanelle slowly begins to increase her pace, pumping faster, Villanelle adds another finger, her thumb ghosting over Eve's clit  
  
"Villanelle, I-" Eve says breathless "Let go, Eve." Villanelle says softly, leaning down to kiss Eve. Another three pumps and Eve's shaking as she grabs onto Villanelle's back, pulling her closer and moaning into her ear "Oh, fuck, oh, shit!" Eve says holding onto Villanelle who slows her pace as Eve peaks  
  
Villanelle collapses onto Eve as she's catching her breath, carefully slidding her fingers out, Eve moans at the loss. "Well." Villanelle says rolling onto her back beside Eve "I don't know about you, but that was one of the best training sessions I've had in a long time." Villanelle says making Eve laugh

"Yeah." Eve says smiling "One thing's for sure." Eve says catching her breath "What would that be?" Villanelle asks, Eve smirks "I win." Eve says, Villanelle shakes her head and smirks "That was round one, Eve." Villanelle says "Training or sex?" Eve asks smiling as she turns to Villanelle "Both." Villanelle says smiling as she leans in for a kiss "Now it's my turn." Villanelle says against Eve's lips, Eve smiles and says, "Well then, off we go."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a bit different than my others, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, first time writing lesbian sex scenes, so go easy.


End file.
